User blog:0ShadowStories/ERBIdeas - Starlord VS Boba Fett
What a couple of A-holes. Let's begin. Announcer: ''' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Starlord VS Boba Fett! BEGIN! '''Boba Fett: Listen up Shitlord, better take out a pen or quill. Cause with me after you, you better write a will. You won't survive, i'll hunt down this son of sparta. You can work fast, but i'll come in harder. Charging in faster then a wookie hoard. I'll rip you apart, you aren't even the original Star Lord. Get ruined, i've got no allegiance, not even to the empire. Go ahead and bring a crew, i'll take the shot and escape in the crossfire. I'll kill your pet raccoon and burn your tree friend to the ground. Don't doubt that i'm the best bounty hunter around. Gotta hand it to you, facing me, you've gotta have stones. But beware Peter, cause it's attack of the clones. Starlord: You're one to talk about running away, Fett. I'm known well for my title, that's one reward you'll never get. Cause you're honorless, weak and spineless like a snake. I'm a Guardian of the Galaxy, don't have time for a break. I'm a bonafied bilingual, expert pilot extraordinaire. I've got universal knowledge, brighter then a solar flare. I'm at the peak of my kind, you're at the bottom of the barrel. Just a clone because you're 'father' who must of been sterile. Or he was like you and can't get a girlfriend. I'll defend the universe from the likes of you till the bitter end. Boba Fett: You're girlfriend can walk through walls, yet walks all over you. She's busy having babies with aliens, the fuck you going to do? And for the record, isn't she a bit young for you? You'll go down in flames faster then the death star. Go ahead and run, but you won't get very far. You're nothing but a serial killer, murdering thousands of people. Who's only claim to fame is his movie and the sequel. You're stuck in the past, with no present day memory. Thinking it's the eighties, No idea this is the 21st century. I'll kidnap your whole team, that's one hell of a threat. And then give you the middle finger with the infinity gauntlet. Starlord: If you think you could even try to kidnap them you're a baffoon. Under that mask, you're uglier then a Badoon. I can use the cosmic cube to remodel your face. Cause i've never seen something so bad in all of deep space. Call up my team of A-holes if you need some help. But next time don't challange me or i'll make disrespect be felt. Whether aiding the avengers or getting brought back from the dead. I'm just waiting for the Nova Corps to give me the go ahead. To make this dipshit wish he was never cloned. Cause Boba Fett just got his punk ass owned. Announcer: ' WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE. EPIC RAP BATTLES "''Lasers shoot at the logo" OF HISTORY! ''Hint for Future Battles: 1: These two both are so nice...well...on the outside. '''2: '''The road ahead looks grim for these guys. '''3: No time for clowning around for these two.'' Category:Blog posts